War!
by Ritz-Myst-Sekamu
Summary: Yugi and friends get bored. Let's play a card game! No, not Duel Monsters. How will Yami cope with this...? Oneshot


Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. At all. Please don't sue us.

Myst: Beware the out-of-character-ness

Sekamu: Really severe out-of-character-ness... AND A SQUIRELL!

Myst: Yes, Sekamu. And a squirrel...

Squirrel: Nyah nyah... .

Sekamu: SQUIRREL! . chases after squirrel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just a typical Saturday afternoon in Domino City. A little _too_ typical. Marik had come from Egypt to visit Yugi, Jounouchi and the rest of the gang. They took him on a short tour of Domino City, during which they got into about fifteen duels one after another, got chased by hordes of Yugi's dueling fans, and had to stop for Jounouchi to challenge Kaiba again, but that didn't take too long...

Finally everyone ended up at the Kame Game Shop, sitting around boredly with ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do.

"I'm bored," sighed Anzu. Everyone nodded wearily in agreement. Anzu pulled a deck of playing cards out of her pocket. "And I'm tired of dueling. Anyone want to play a _normal_ card game for once?"

"Define _normal_," muttered Jounouchi. He was still sore from yet another one of Kaiba's victories over him.

Yugi sweatdropped. "Sure. What game?"

"Well, there's Poker..." volunteered Honda.

"No, thanks. I don't want to lose all my money to _him_ again," said Jounouchi, staring pointedly at Yugi.

Yugi blinked confusedly. "Wait... you lost money to me... but I don't remember... YAMI!" Yami sniggered as he was chased around the room by an angry Yugi. Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda watched in bewilderment, for to them it looked like Yugi was just running around like crazy.

"Yugi... what are you doing?" asked Anzu.

"I'm chasing Yami, what does it look like!"

"...Like you're chasing thin air."

"He's finally gone off the deep end..." Honda whispered to Jounouchi. Jounouchi nodded gravely.

"Um... how about B.S..." Bakura mentioned.

"No," said Yami, taking over Yugi's body, which put an abrupt halt on the chase. "I'm horrible at lying..."

Jounouchi grinned. "Yep. That's how I got my five bucks back."

"Well, then. The only thing I can think of now is War." Anzu shuffled the deck and divided it in two.

"War?" asked Yami. "With soldiers and generals? Wouldn't that take a while...?"

"No, Yami. It's a card game," explained Yugi from the back of his mind.

Yami perked up. "Card game?"

Yugi sweatdropped. "No monsters."

Yami sighed. "Well, you can't have everything, I guess."

Everyone stared at Yugi, who had retaken over his body and was seemingly talking to himself, explaining the rules of War to Yami.

"Well then, let's play." Anzu handed a half deck to Yugi and drew her first card. Yugi got the first set... and the second... and the third...

"That's it. I'm playing Honda." Anzu swiped the cards from Yugi and reshuffled. Yugi looked crestfallen.

After about an hour of a game between Honda and Anzu, everyone was once again bored. Yami retook Yugi's body and was watching fixedly. "Does this game actually end...?"

All of a sudden, Jounouchi burst out in song. "It is the game that never ends... yes it goes on and on my friends!"

Everyone blinked. "Is he possessed again?" someone asked. They all stared at Marik.

"I tried to take over the world _once_ and now everyone tries to blame me for everything!" Marik protested furiously.

Everyone looked at Bakura. He shrugged. "I _steal_ souls, not control them."

Jounouchi continued to sing, "Some people started playing it not knowing what it was..." He'd even added a dance routine to match.

Honda covered his ears. "SHUT UP!" He landed a hard right uppercut to Jounouchi's jaw. The two guys got into a fistfight and the cards went flying everywhere.

"Hey! Fifty-two pickup! That's not a real game!" Anzu frantically started to collect her deck. That was, until Jounouchi stepped on her hand. Then she began beating the terrified boys with any hard and blunt objects that she could find.

Yugi was standing in the middle of the room with a blank look on his face, while in his mind he was banging on the door of Yami's soul room. "Yami! This is your fault! Never ask to play War again!"

Bakura and Marik surveyed the chaos with confused looks on their faces. Bakura looked over at Marik. "Well, at least no one is bored anymore," he mumbled. Marik grinned. "Shall we?"

Bakura nodded. Their Millennium items glowed at the room was enveloped in shadows.

Yami looked over. "MARIK! BAKURA! Put the Shadow Realm back right this minute!"

The shadows quickly retreated as Marik pouted. Ryou retook his body and pointed to the Millennium Ring. "It was his fault! It's always his fault!"

Bakura scowled in his soul room. "Except for the cake and squirrel incidents..."

Yami did a double take. "Cake... and... squirrel...?"

Ryou blushed furiously. "NOT MY FAULT! I had no idea squirrels liked vanilla icing! And I didn't know the door to Anzu's room was opened!"

Anzu whipped around at the mention of her bedroom. "My room? So _that_ was why it was trashed!" She threw Jounouchi, whom she had been strangling, to the ground and attacked Bakura in a rage. Marik sighed and walked out the door. "I'm going back to Egypt where it's slightly less insane..."

Yugi's grandpa walked in holding a tray of sandwiches. "Kids, I have snacks!" He looked at the scene of total carnage before him and smiled to himself. "I'm glad they're having fun."


End file.
